A DREAM
by daelogic
Summary: Junhong makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kali ini dia yakin, pelukan ini nyata. Tak lagi mimpi. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : A DREAM**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_"Dipukul pelan kedua dadanya sampai dirasa lega. Memang begitu kan? Ketika kau merindukan seseorang, dan orang itu tidak ada. Ketika kau ingin dipeluknya, hanya angin malam yang memelukmu. Ketika kau butuh kehangatan kasih sayangnya, hanya udara dingin yang menyapamu."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukankah ini dingin sekali? Ketika kau hanya berdiri terpaku di balkon kamarmu. Di musim dingin. Di malam hari. Tanpa sweater. Hanya kaus tipis dan celana jeans membalut badanmu?

Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Choi Junhong. Namja tinggi itu tetap pada posisinya. Menerawang jauh. Seandainya saja apa yang sedang ia pikirkan menjadi kenyataan.

Lalu terdengar tawa kecil dari bibirnya. Geli rasanya ia membayangkan apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi. Ketika seseorang –yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan- datang secara tiba-tiba. Ketika lengan orang itu memeluknya hangat dari belakang. Ketika orang itu menciumnya mesra. Maka, tak lagi ia butuhkan kehangatan sweater atau apapun.

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Bodoh kau Junhong."

Junhong menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain. Sikunya masih bersandar pada pagar besi dingin balkon kamarnya.

"Ugh. Dadaku sakit."

Dipukul pelan kedua dadanya sampai dirasa lega. Memang begitu kan? Ketika kau merindukan seseorang, dan orang itu tidak ada. Ketika kau ingin dipeluknya, hanya angin malam yang memelukmu. Ketika kau butuh kehangatan kasih sayangnya, hanya udara dingin yang menyapamu.

"Hah... JUNG PABO AKU MERINDUKANMU!"

Sampai akhirnya ia tak kuat lagi. Teriakan itu meluncur juga. Berharap sang _'Jung pabo'_ mendengarnya. Berharap orang itu juga merindukannya. Berharap kekasihnya itu mendengar teriakannya lalu datang dan berlari memeluknya.

"Hah..hah..hah..."

Nafas Junhong berhembus tak beraturan. Kepulan kabut tipis dari mulutnya berhembus cepat. Entahlah, sedikit kelegaan ia rasakan. Senyum itu nampak dari bibirnya.

"Semoga sampai ketempatnya. Bukankah aku sudah cukup kencang berteriak. Hahaha..."

Tak lama kemudian...

"Hatcih..."

Junhong bersin. Tubuhnya yang memang tidak tahan dingin itu tak mampu menahan pukulan angin malam di musim dingin. Junhong mengusap philtrumnnya. Menyentuh kedua lubang hidungnya. Berharap tidak ada lelehan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aish, flu... bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Himchan hyung."

Dengan menggerutu kesal, Junhong memundurkan langkahnya. Hendak berbalik badan dan segera masuk ke kamar sebelum Himchan memergokinya.

**Pluk...**

Sebelum sempat berbalik, jaket telah tersampir di pundaknya. Junhong hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

_'Sial aku ketahuan'_

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku lupa membawa jaket. Lain kali tidak akan kuulangi."

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Junhong masih menunduk.

Lalu kedua lengan itu merengkuhnya.

Aroma khas namja itu menguar menghampiri indera penciuman Junhong.

Ia kenal namja ini. Namja yang tengah memeluknya.

Tapi ia tak berani membuka matanya. takut jikalau ini mimpi, ketika ia membuka matanya, sosok itu tak ada. Tidak merengkuhnya.

"Kalau rindu kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

Suara itu. Suara merdu yang demi apapun Junhong sangat mengenalinya, tanpa harus melihat orangnya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Junhong memberanikan diri membalas pelukan itu.

"Hyung... Daehyun hyung... Daehyun hyung..."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Teriakannya sampai bukan? Rindunya sampai bukan? Lihatlah, namja itu, _'Jung pabo'_-nya, Daehyun-nya, kekasihnya, kini tengah memeluknya hangat dan erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu kok."

Junhong tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak hanya sampai, rindunya terbalas.

Lalu dengan perlahan, Junhong memberanikan dirinya membuka matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Junhong! Sejak kapan kau tidur seperti orang mati eoh?"

Teriakan –tak merdu- itu menghampiri telinga Junhong. Diusapnya pelan kedua cupingnya. Setelah kesadarannya penuh, didongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Jung Daehyun tengah berkacak pinggang. Mungkin kesal sedari tadi mencoba membangunkan Junhong, dan setelah setengah jam baru ia dapatkan hasilnya.

"Daehyun hyung?"

"Kau ini. Aku bisa terlambat ke acara reuni temanku Junhong-ah. Kau..."

**Grep**

Daehyun tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena kini tubuhnya tengah dipeluk erat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Junhong?

"Jangan hyung...jangan...kumohon."

"Wae geurae Junhongie? Kau sakit? Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Daehyun mengubah nada bicaranya. Yang tadinya bernada kesal, kini melembut. Tubuh Junhong bergetar dipelukannya.

"Jangan pergi..."

"Junhongie? Kau?"

"Tinggalah...jangan pergi."

Daehyun menghela napas panjang. Dibalasnya pelukan Junhong, kekasihnya.

"Arasseo... aku tak akan pergi."

Junhong makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kali ini dia yakin, pelukan ini nyata. Tak lagi mimpi.

"Junhong-ah? Sudah selesai acara pelukan teletubbies kita? Setidaknya aku harus mengabari temanku kalau aku tidak jadi datang."

"Ah maaf hyung."

Junhong melepaskan Daehyun. Dengan segera, Daehyun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel. Dapat didengar Junhong ketika Daehyun berbicara pada temannya dan meminta ijin tidak datang di acara reuninya. Sedikit rasa bersalah menampar Junhong. Bukankah dirinya terlalu egois?

"Hyung..."

Daehyun menoleh ketika Zelo memanggilnya. Diletakkannya ponsel di nakas, ditepi tempat tidur Junhong.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku egois."

Daehyun hanya tersenyum. Tangannya meraih pipi Junhong dan mencubitnya pelan. Gemas.

"Memang. Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Hyung..."

Daehyun bergerak mendekati Junhong. Kembali dipeluknya Junhong. Dengan sedikit tarikan di dagu Junhong, Daehyun berhasil mencium bibirnya sebentar.

"Lalu, Junhongie, hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Molla hyung."

Junhong hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Matri berdoa, semoga kepolosannya tidak disalahgunakan.

"Kalau begitu..."

**Bruk**

Daehyun berhasil mendorong Junhong kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dengan senyuman dan seringaian yang Junhong hafal, Daehyun bergerak. Menindih Junhong.

"...kita bermain saja dirumah."

"Hyuuung...mmmphhhh."

Daehyun kembali mencium bibir Junhong dan sedikit kasar. Kali ini dengan lumatan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Junhong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Duh...pasti ngeboseni...**

**Fluff...ide pasaran...dan ancur...maaf...cuman setengah jam buatnya...**

**Terimakasih buat mbak2 2ne1,karena ini nongol gara2 lonely-nya mereka..**

**Terimakasih buat anak2 saya Dian dan Rahmah atas obrolan inspiratifnya...**

**Terimakasih untuk yg baca, yg baca dan komen,serta yang nglirik...**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
